


Mientras estemos juntos

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Fluff, Fue JKR quien los mató, M/M, Menciones de muertes de personajes, Mimos mañaneros, Muggle AU, No me culpéis a mí, Relación establecida, Relación pasada entre Draco y Astoria, abrazos, familia, la muerte que se menciona es la de Astoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry y Draco se enfrentan a un momento difícil en su vida como padres, pero no pasa nada, porque se tienen el uno al otro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de Tumblr: Drarry, con la cita: "You change. But the past, it’s still there. The only thing moving is you." - Megan Miranda, All the missing girls. (Traducción: “Tú cambias, pero el pasado sigue ahí. Lo único que se mueve eres tú.”)
> 
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
>  
> 
> [(insp.)](http://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/175384737843/consider-its-a-saturday-morning-draco-is-fast)

Harry estiró las piernas y el cuello, poniendo cuidado en no moverse demasiado para no despertar a Draco ni a Scorpius, que estaban dormidos sobre su pecho. Scorpius se movió ligeramente contra su cadera y murmuró algo en sueños, pero Draco no se inmutó. Harry suspiró, satisfecho. Podría haberse pasado toda la mañana abrazando a sus dos chicos mientras oía la lluvia golpear las ventanas con suavidad, de no ser porque el peso del cuerpo de Draco estaba cortando la circulación de su brazo derecho.

—Hmmm —musitó Scorpius, frotando su cara contra el pecho de Harry. Él lo atrajo más hacia sí con el brazo que había pasado por la cintura del niño, y le dio un beso en el pelo.

—Buenos días —susurró. Scorpius suspiró.

—Buenooos… —Un bostezo interrumpió su frase— … días.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Hm-hm —murmuró el niño contra su pecho. Un momento después, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos—. Tengo hambre.

Una mano se movió por la cintura de Harry, y un suspiro rozó la piel de su cuello. Draco debía de estar medio despierto.

—¿Qué te parece si vas a desayunar mientras yo me quedo aquí despertando a papá?— dijo Harry—. Le llegas al armario de los cereales, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya hace un año que le llego! —contestó Scorpius, indignado—. Buena suerte despertando a papi. Por las mañanas es un gruñón.

A Harry se le escapó una carcajada, y revolvió el pelo rubio del niño mientras este se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Solo por las mañanas? —bromeó. Scorpius soltó una risita aguda, y se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y que entrase un poco más de luz en la habitación, como hacía Harry todas las mañanas—. Acuérdate de ir al baño antes de desayunar, ¿eh?

—Síii —contestó el niño, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Y de lavarte las manos! —añadió Harry mientras Scorpius salía de la habitación.

—¡Que sí!

Harry se rio de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una mano subió por su pecho mientras Draco se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

—No sé qué haríamos sin ti —murmuró el chico, adormilado. Harry acarició su pelo con suavidad.

—No desayunar tortitas todos los domingos, seguramente.

Draco mostró su acuerdo con un gruñido suave, y se movió para abrazar a Harry en lugar de estar tumbado sobre él. Harry rodó sobre su lado derecho y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, donde Draco enterró su cara y respiró profundamente. Sus piernas se entrelazaron, y Harry, aunque estaba completamente despierto, se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento para disfrutar del olor de Draco y de su calor corporal.

Draco rompió el silencio poco después con un suspiro tembloroso.

—No sé cómo voy a decírselo —murmuró, presionando su frente contra la garganta de Harry. Los brazos de Harry se cerraron con más fuerza en torno al torso de Draco de forma automática—. ¿Cómo le dices a un niño de ocho años que tiene que pasarse la mañana del sábado en el cementerio porque hace cinco años que murió su madre?

 _Cómo, efectivamente_ , pensó Harry. Habían decidido hablar de ello con Scorpius por primera vez ese año, y sabía lo que Draco estaba pensando en aquel momento. Que sería más fácil seguir esperando, y no dejar que la realidad arruinase la felicidad de su hijo. Pero Harry no iba a dejar que Draco se echase atrás. Scorpius necesitaba visitar la tumba de su madre. La alternativa sería más dolorosa para él, y Harry lo sabía por experiencia propia.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos, si quieres —le dijo a Draco—. No estás solo en esto, cariño.

Draco tardó un momento en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó entrecortada.

—Aún la echo de menos.

Harry empezó a trazar círculos con su pulgar en el hueso de la cadera de Draco.

—Lo sé.

—Lo siento… no quiero hacerte daño —murmuró Draco. Su mano encontró la de Harry, y sus dedos se entrelazaron—. No significa que no te quiera.

—Draco, lo sé. —Apoyó su mejilla en el pelo del chico—. Siempre vas a querer a Astoria. No espero ni quiero que eso cambie nunca, pero eso no significa que dude de que me quieras a mí, ¿vale? Tú cambias, pero… tu pasado sigue ahí, y forma parte de ti. Y eso no tiene nada de malo. Es tu pasado quien te ha convertido en la persona de la que me enamoré.

Los labios de Draco rozaron su garganta en un beso suave, y entonces el chico apartó la cabeza para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Definitivamente no sé qué haría sin ti—. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y Draco se llevó la de Harry a los labios para besar sus nudillos—. ¿Entonces me ayudarás a decírselo a Scorpius?

Harry sonrió, y pasó sus nudillos por el pómulo de Draco.

—Claro.

Unos pasos acelerados resonaron por el pasillo, y la silueta de Scorpius apareció en el marco de la puerta un instante después.

—Se han acabado las galletas de dinosaurios —anunció el niño con voz derrotada. Harry se separó de Draco y se sentó en la cama.

—Hay un paquete sin abrir en la despensa —dijo—. Espera, vamos ahora a buscarlo.

Scorpius salió de nuevo al pasillo.

—Vale, ¡pero daos prisa, que tengo hambre!

Draco se sentó a su lado e intercambió una mirada con Harry. Aunque estaba sonriendo levemente, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Harry, rozando la mano de Draco con las yemas de sus dedos—. Todo saldrá bien mientras estemos juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado en una prompt diferente que me dejaron en Tumblr: Drarry + "Siempre estoy cansado, pero nunca de ti."

—¿Papá? —La voz de Scorpius fue apenas un murmuro adormilado. Draco terminó de cubrirlo con la manta y pasó los dedos por su pelo, murmurando:

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Me puedes contar una historia?

Draco sonrió, le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué historia quieres oír? ¿La del dragón?

—No —murmuró Scorpius—. Quiero oír la de la princesa.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón. Siempre se inventaba los cuentos que le contaba a su hijo, y aquel lo había basado en Astoria. Normalmente le encantaba contarlo, pero justo aquel día…

—Érase una vez —empezó, ignorando el temblor en sus manos—, una princesa muy, muy valiente, que decidió desafiar a su familia para poder casarse con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Sus padres no querían que se casase con él, porque ellos no veían a un chico cuando lo miraban. ¡Veían un monstruo!

—¿Un monstruo feo y de garras alargadas?

—Sí. Un monstruo horripilante capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Pero la princesa tenía un superpoder: su compasión. Era era tan, tan compasiva que podía ver el alma de las personas. Y cuando vio toda la bondad que se escondía en el alma del monstruo, se enamoró de él.

—Y el monstruo también estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió.

—Sí, aunque le llevó un tiempo. Al principio, el monstruo creyó que la princesa solo quería acercarse a él para capturarlo y hacerle daño, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más iba descubriendo que la princesa le quería por quien era.

»Los años pasaron, y el monstruo se dio cuenta de que quería ser exactamente la persona que ella veía en él. Poco a poco, dejó de hacer cosas malas, ¡y dejó de creer que era un monstruo! En vez de resignarse a ser quien todos veían cuando lo miraban, decidió esforzarse por ser digno del amor de la princesa. Dejó atrás los años de miseria, odio y soledad y se convirtió en un hombre bondadoso y lleno de amor. Y así fue como la princesa salvó la vida del monstruo.

Ahí era donde terminaba normalmente la historia. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban entrecerrados, sus parpadeos volviéndose más lentos, pero su mirada encontró a Draco en la penumbra de la habitación.

—¿El monstruo y la princesa formaron una familia?

La voz adormilada de su hijo le hizo sonreír. Aunque estaba agotado y necesitaba urgentemente enterrarse en el pecho de Harry, Draco volvió a acariciar el pelo de Scorpius.

—Sí. Tuvieron un hijo precioso, que heredó la bondad de su padre y la compasión de su madre, y lo quisieron más que a nada en el mundo.

—Pero ella se marchó —murmuró Scorpius—. ¿A que sí? Los dejó para… —bostezó— siempre.

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tenía ni idea de que Scorpius… de que hubiera asociado aquella historia a su madre.

—Papá —siguió diciendo Scorpius—, la princesa no quería abandonar a su familia, ¿verdad?

—No. —La palabra se le escapó demasiado rápido, con demasiada fuerza. La repitió con más suavidad—. No, cariño. Ella quería a su familia más que a nada en el mundo. Su mayor deseo era ver crecer a su hijo. Pero un día se puso muy enferma, y aunque su marido buscó a los mejores sanadores del país, todos le dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer para curarla.

»Él estaba… estaba devastado. Pero ella nunca dejó de sonreír, casi hasta el último momento. Siempre decía lo mismo. —El nudo en su garganta se apretó, y a Draco le costó seguir hablando—. Siempre decía que se alegraba de poder pasar sus últimos días con las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Los ojos de Scorpius se habían cerrado completamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios, que se separaron para murmurar:

—Qué princesa… tan… valiente. —Suspiró—. Y su marido la siguió queriendo, ¿verdad? Aunque después volviera a enamorarse.

Draco apretó los párpados, forzándose a respirar.

—Siempre —le dijo a su hijo. Pero Scorpius ya se había quedado dormido.

Draco apenas pudo levantarse de la cama de su hijo; todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Cuando llegó al pasillo, unos brazos fuertes envolvieron su cintura.

_Harry._

Draco lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, colgándose de él, y dejó que el hombre lo llevase hasta su dormitorio. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en un intento por mantener a raya a las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

—Estoy aquí. —Harry cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí y peinó los mechones de Draco con sus dedos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió Draco. Se separó del pecho de Harry, y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada del suelo mientras murmuraba—, venga, vamos a dormir. Estás agotado, y… bueno, lo último que necesitas es escuchar mis problemas. —En un absurdo intento por quitarle importancia al asunto, se rio por lo bajo.

—Draco. —Harry sujetó su cara con ambas manos y le hizo mirarle a los ojos—. Siempre estoy cansado, pero nunca de ti. ¿Está claro? —Draco iba a asentir a pesar de que no era capaz de creérselo, pero Harry insistió—. Da igual la hora que sea, o lo cansado que haya vuelto del trabajo, o la cantidad de veces que hayamos hablado de Astoria. No quiero que te lo guardes si estás mal. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿vale?

Draco intentó contestar, pero de su garganta escapó un sollozo. Harry volvió a rodear su cintura con delicadeza.

—Ha sido… duro —murmuró Draco pasado un momento—. Verle delante de la tumba de Astoria, cantándole a su madre esa canción que aprendió en el cole…

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry—. Scorpius es la viva imagen de la compasión.

—Sí. Igual que su madre.

Poco después se metieron en la cama. Draco no logró quedarse dormido, pero se dejó relajar por la respiración acompasada de Harry, por su olor y su calor corporal, y poco a poco consiguió dejar de temblar mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

 _Todo saldrá bien mientras estemos juntos._ Eso había dicho Harry. Y, aunque el día había sido duro, lo cierto era que… Draco había sobrevivido. Había ido a ver la tumba de Astoria con Harry y Scorpius, _con su familia_ , y había sobrevivido.

Mañana sería otro día, y Draco volvería a sonreír, y a sentirse querido, y completo, y feliz. Con Harry y Scorpius.

Sin Astoria.

Se abrazó a Harry con más fuerza para apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, y lo sustituyó por otro:

_Espero que siempre estemos juntos._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
